purepwnagefandomcom-20200213-history
Doug
Doug (online handle fps_doug) (Joel Gardiner) is a main character in Pure Pwnage. First shown in episode 3, he spends most of his time playing first-person shooter (FPS) games such as Counter-Strike: Source, wherein he defeats his opponents by skillfully shooting them in the head. He is commonly portrayed as twitchy and easily excited to parody gamers who play FPS. He also has an aggressive side, shown to be breaking keyboards after being fragged. According to Doug, his skills frequently get him banned from servers due to accusations of him hacking. He is obsessed with FPS games to the point that he goes out training and practicing headshots in real life with an imaginary gun. He also applies game logic to the real world, thinking that he can run faster while carrying a knife like in Counter-Strike. Doug's antics have made him world-famous, and his signature catch phrase "BOOM HEADSHOT!" has become a meme among gamers. Season 1 Doug is the first secondary character shown in Pure Pwnage, appearing in episode 3 - FPS Doug. Doug was immediately popular, and this episode was the first use of his iconic "BOOM HEADSHOT!" catchphrase. The viewer is first introduced to Doug as he cautiously walks around a parking lot pretending to hold a gun. Jeremy introduces Doug as an old friend. According to Jeremy, young Doug was so bad at RTS games that Jeremy could kill him in 30 seconds. After Kyle gets into an argument with Jeremy in episode 5 - M8s, Kyle visits Doug at his house and records him playing Counterstrike: Source. Doug gets very mad after he dies, screaming and eventually stomping on a keyboard in his garage. After Jeremy gets addicted to World of Warcraft in episode 6 - imapwnu of Azeroth, Doug is present in the hospital when Jeremy recovers. Additionally, he is interviewed about WoW and discusses how he knew "good men" who fell victim to WoW addiction in episode 11 - I heart u in rl In episode 8 - Lanageddon, Doug attends the titular games tournament to play Counterstrike: Source. He also trains Jeremy in first person shooter tactics. Doug makes it to the Counterstrike: Source semi-finals, where he faces off against Deathstriker666. The two players duel for a long time and Doug is killed by a surprise headshot, shocking him so much he passes out. His loss is avenged by Jeremy, who kills Deathstriker666 with a knife. Doug appears in the beginning of Episode 9 - The Story of Dave as a Call of Duty 2 player. He is asked by a dying comrade to say his famous phrase one last time, and he responds with a very dull "boom headshot." Doug appears in Episode 10 - Teh Best Day Ever, where he is extremely excited at seeing Jeremy's new apartment. He is also shown briefly in episode 11, where he uses his micro power to make a Sega Master System Light Phaser shoot a laser in real life. He also appears as a third wheel in Episode 12 - Game Over, where he lives with Jeremy and Anastasia for a short time, eventually bothering them quite a lot. When Jeremy and Anastasia say they want some alone time, Doug becomes offended and smashes a CRT TV. At the end of this episode, Doug seemingly betrays Jeremy, taking out his Sega Phaser and pointing it at Jeremy's head when Jeremy confronts the Big Bad. Season 2 Doug appears again at the end of Episode 13 - Old Habits. After Dave uses his micro on Doug, Doug fires his Phaser, only to miss and incapacitate the Big Bad with a headshot. Doug appears again in Episode 15 - T-Bag. He is challenged by Jeremy at a launch party for Halo 3, but the two get into an altercation. When Jeremy leaves, Doug is given a Sega Menacer and is told by agents that he can prevent a war Teh Masterer is planning to start, the implication being he should kill Jeremy. Doug walks towards the camera, Menacer in hand, and announces "it's headshot time!" In episode 16 - Duty Calls, Doug is shown playing Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare against Jeremy. Doug appears after Jeremy's surprise birthday party, reaffirming his friendship with Jeremy. The two then play Call of Duty 4 together. At the beginning of episode 17, Doug and Dave are shown to be locked in some sort of tense situation, staring at each other. The scene cuts away before any context is given, insinuating that Dave and Doug are about to have a micro battle. Later in the episode, Doug and Jeremy read forum posts about Call of Duty 4 together in Episode 17 - Just the Guys pt. 1, which largely involves Doug ridiculing noobs. Doug and Jeremy go out to eat but they spot Dave, who does not know that Doug and Jeremy are friends again and therefore may attack Doug. Jeremy and Dave go for a walk, and Jeremy attempts to explain the situation while Doug stealthily follows the two. Doug's last appearance in the web series is in Just the Guys pt. 2, where he and Jeremy play Mario Kart Wii together. Getting bored, they decide to play Xbox but find a pornographic film that Kyle was working on in the disc tray. They both laugh so hard at this that the two spill their drinks on themselves. This prompts them to start undressing, whereupon Dave walks in and finds the two taking off their clothes to a porn film. The story at the beginning of Episode 17 is then completed, and the audience finds out that the tense situation was actually Dave and Doug playing competing in Poker. TV Series Doug reappears in the TV series, being one of the starring characters in the show. Pure Pwnage Movie Doug is confirmed to be part of the Pure Pwnage movie. Joel Gardiner, Doug's actor, has appeared in streams discussing movies, in behind-the-scenes video, fan question videos, and in the movie's trailer. Computer monitors from the movie show the server browser for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Relationships Jeremy Jeremy and Doug have been good friends since they were children, growing up and playing NES together. The two support one-another throughout the web series - Doug trains Jeremy how to play FPS games for Lanaggedon, and Jeremy avenges Doug's loss in the tournament. The two often have fun playing FPS games together, since Doug dislikes RTS. During Season 2, Doug's temper gets the best of him and he considers betraying Jeremy, but the two end up maintaining their friendship. Jeremy is sometimes annoyed by Doug's simple-mindedness. Kyle Kyle and Doug share a polite relationship, but Doug does still sometimes laugh at jokes made at Kyle's expense. Doug did bully Kyle when the two were younger, though this doesn't seem to have much impact on their friendship later on. Anastasia Doug does not really understand the relationship between Anastasia and Jeremy, and ends up invading their space accidentally. He is nice to Anastasia, but shows he doesn't really understand her at times. Doug dislikes the fact that she plays World of Warcraft and calls her an addict in episode 11. Dave Doug and Dave are friends throughout the series, but after Doug attempts to betray Jeremy, the two become enemies for a short time. After Jeremy and Doug make up, Doug is shown playing games like Poker with Dave. Legacy ] Doug's signature phrase "BOOM HEADSHOT!" has become an internet meme. A video called FPS-Doug containing clips from episode 5 - M8s has more than two million views on Youtube. It is often referenced in video game media - the Team Fortress 2 trailer Meet the Sniper begins with a reference to the phrase, for instance. The phrase itself has become popular exclamation among FPS players and has appeared on many online message boards and chatrooms. In some FPS games that allow custom sounds, some servers play voice clips from Doug when users get headshots. Doug's antics have inspired Pure Pwnage merchandise as well. He has his own Leetspeaker, a tiny speaker that plays select voice clips from the show. Fans can also purchase Doug's famous blue-and-yellow headshot shirt, which depicts a Counterstrike death notification of a user getting shot in the head with a Desert Eagle. Joel Gardiner, the actor that plays Doug, says he is sometimes recognized as Fps_doug when out in public Interview with Joel 'fps_doug' Gardiner. Gardiner runs his own YouTube Channel where he uploads his own videos, and he also appeared in the short film The Death of Gary Goldwater. References Category:Main characters Category:Web series characters Category:TV series characters